Triple Vision
Triple Vision is an American underground rap/hip hop act currently based out of Fort Wayne, IN. History Founding members joe DOE (a.k.a. D-O-E or Doeboy) and Kwik the Misfit originally began writing and freestyling together in the Hudson Valley, NY in 1996, going under the name 3-D. The Triple Vision name was first used in 1999 by DOE, Misfit, and Moke the Prophet. The three friends, who were also attending community college together, spent their nights drinking and philosophizing about spirituality, social problems, and the turn of the milennium. While this process sometimes led to heated debates, it also led to the writing of powerful songs. Triple Vision began making demo tapes (cassettes recorded on a kareoke machine) with intense passion and motivation but no resources or direction. Time intervened, as it does so often in the Triple Vision story, and the members were separated. DOE began pursuing a solo career. In 2003, he was reunited with Misfit for a brief period of time. The duo produced a limited release EP entitled Flowetry in Motion; nine tracks written and recorded in three days. The CD was well-received but soon went out of print. Immediately following the release, Misfit moved to Fort Wayne, Indiana. For the next few years, DOE continued his efforts as a solo artist, still mentioning Triple Vision on every release. Misfit was spreading the message and networking, assembling a street team even in the absence of new music. In 2006, the two got back in touch with each other once again. DOE moved out to Fort Wayne, and Triple Vision began working on a new album. With the addition of a new member, Hoosier Boy, they recorded a CD called Deeper Than Underground. The album featured guest appearances and a rap-metal cover of "When Doves Cry" by Prince. Drawing a bit of local buzz, Triple Vision began playing live shows in the midwest. In 2008, personal conflicts saw Triple Vision scattered once again. Though a number of Triple Vision singles were recorded and released in this year, none of them featured all of the members together. Each member became more focused on solo releases. DOE moved back to New York to start his indie record label, Sykophunk Productions. In early 2009, the group recorded three new songs via internet collaboration, which received limited online promotion. The song "Demons" became a fan favorite, but another hiatus followed. In September 2010, Misfit moved back to New York for two months. In that time, he and DOE worked on new material intended for a new Triple Vision album, including Hoosier Boy on some songs via internet collaboration. The rough recordings of these sessions were released as bonus tracks on DOE's album Mostly Recycled Vol. 1. Triple Vision was voted in the top Fort Wayne hip hop acts for 2011 in the local music magazine, Whatzup, after not being on the scene for three years. This is an example of the enduring impression the group left on the area. In August 2012, DOE moved back to Fort Wayne. In September 2012, the group released their official comeback video for the song "Still Got Fire," which was announced as a track off of their upcoming mixtape/album Mic Checkmate, which was subsequently released on Halloween, October 31, 2012. The release includes guest appearances by Mo Turner, Christel South, Jahg and Rocky Blanco. While doing shows in support of the new album, Triple Vision opened up for Critical Bill, Rehab and 2 Live Crew. In December 2012, Hoosier Boy left the group for personal reasons. Shortly thereafter, Triple Vision added a band element to their live shows, including live guitarists (one being Mo Turner, who appeared on the track "A Little Bit of Weed" on Mic Checkmate) and two female backup singers dubbed the Syko Chix. Triple Vision became the top write-in for three categories of the 2012 Whammy Awards, Fort Wayne's local music award show. Continuing to do live shows in the area, Triple Vision received the attention of a number of local venue owners, promoters, musicians and producers. One of the group's promoters, known as Syko Klip, stepped up to be the official hype man but had an on-and-off schedule. Triple Vision's live line up changed so often that it became difficult to predict who would be on stage at one of the group's shows. The only constant members remained DOE and Misfit. In the summer of 2013, DOE and Misfit began writing new material for a mixtape and/or album tentatively entitled Third Nature. Also around that time, the duo began working with Sykophunk Productions' newest artist, BL8, both in the studio and on stage. A string of solid shows followed, including opening up for established acts like Rehab (for the second time) and Lil Wyte. From an outside perspective, it seemed that Triple Vision was only getting better. However, internal turmoil began to tear the group apart. By the end of 2013, both Syko Chix had left Triple Vision, though Kadie continued to sing with DOE (and still does on occasion). Then in early 2014, DOE and Misfit had a falling out that resulted in both DOE's departure from Triple Vision and Misfit's departure from the Sykophunk label. BL8 remained on the Sykophunk roster and also quit Triple Vision, eventually forming a new group with DOE called Project D.O.T.A. Triple Vision has continued on with Misfit as the only remaining member. Discography * Mic Checkmate (LP, 2012, Sykophunk Productions) * Deeper Than Underground (LP, 2006, Sykophunk Productions) * Flowetry in Motion (EP, 2003, Sykophunk Productions) Featured on *joe DOE'' - Mostly Recycled Vol. 1'' (LP, 2011, Sykophunk Productions) *joe DOE - Collaboremixtape 2011 (mixtape, Sykophunk Productions) Compilations * Collaboremixtape (2008, Sykophunk Productions) category:Sykophunk Productions artists